gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Names
In the Grand Theft Auto series, missions are sometimes named to deliberately reference movies, songs, popular culture, or real life events. This page lists all known examples. Mission Names ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''Triads and Tribulations'' - Trials and Tribulations *''Grand Theft Auto'', Grand Theft Aero - Eponymous *''Uzi Rider'' - Easy Rider *''Uzi Money'' - Easy Money *''Toyminator'' - Terminator Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Cop Land - Reference to a Ray Liotta movie of the same name. * No Escape? - Reference to a Ray Liotta film of the same name. *''Keep Your Friends Close...'' - The line "Keeps your friends close, but your enemies closer" from The Godfather Part II. * Psycho Killer - Song by Talking Heads Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Body Harvest - Game released by DMA Design (former name of Rockstar North) * Are You Going to San Fierro? - Reference to a Scott McKenzie song * Wear Flowers in Your Hair - Ditto * Cop Wheels - Hot Wheels * Vertical Bird - Reference on how Hydra is an VTOL aircraft ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Don in 60 Seconds ''- Gone in 60 Seconds *''The Guns of Leone'' - The Guns of Navarone *''The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade'' - The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *''Driving Mr. Leone'' - Driving Miss Daisy *''L.C. Confidential'' - LA Confidential *''The Passion of the Heist'' - Passion of the Christ *''Mo' Money, Mo' Problems'' - Notorious B.I.G song of the same name *''The Shoreside Redemption ''- The Shawshank Redemption *''Sayonara Sindaccos'' - Sayonara Salvatore mission from GTA III *''The Whole 9 Yardie'' - The Whole Nine Yards *''Crazy '69'' - Crazy 88 gang from Kill Bill *''Night of the Livid Dreads'' - Night of the Living Dead *''Big Rumble in Little China'' - Big Trouble in Little China ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Brawn of the Dead'' - Dawn of the Dead *''Domo Arigato Domestoboto'' - The Styx song "Mr. Roboto." Grand Theft Auto IV *''Actions Speak Louder than Words'' - Idiom *''I Need Your Clothes, Boots and Motorcycle'' - Quote from Terminator 2: Judgment Day *''Weekend at Florian's'' - Weekend at Bernie's *''To Live and Die in Alderney'' - To Live and Die in L.A. *''Concrete Jungle'' - Bob Marley song *''The Master and the Molotov'' - Mikhail Bulgakov's The Master and Margarita *''Crime and Punishment'' - Fyodor Dostoyevsky's Crime and Punishment *''The Puerto Rican Connection'' - Parody of the film The French Connection *''Holland Nights'' - Parody of the film Harlem Nights *''Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend'' - Common saying *''A Dish Served Cold'' - The idiom "revenge is a dish best served cold" The Lost and Damned * Marta Full of Grace - Reference to a Colombian film of the same name. * Roman's Holiday - Reference to the Audrey Hepburn film Roman Holiday. The Ballad of Gay Tony * For the Man Who has Everything - Superman comic. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *''Rat Race'' - Song by Bob Marley *''Jackin' Chan'' - Jackie Chan *''Dragon Haul Z'' - Dragon Ball Z *''Whack the Racers'' - Wacky Races *''Flatliner'' - Flatline from GTA IV *''The Fandom Menace'' - Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace *''Store Wars'' - Star Wars *''The Tow Job'' - Blow Job, Adult Humor *''Tricks of the Triad'' - Tricks of the Trade *''Natural Burn Killer'' - Natural Born Killers *''Carpe 'Dime'' - Carpe Diem, which is a Latin phrase meaning "seize the day" *''Fut Tze and Dau Jonz'' - FTSE 100 and Dow Jones Industrial Average, stock exchange indexes *''Wan Kee'' - Wanker, British profanity *''Hits from the Tong'' - Cypress Hill's track: "Hits From The Bong" Grand Theft Auto V * Dead Man Walking - Movie from 1995. * Reuniting the Family - The mission Reuniting the Families from GTA San Andreas * I Fought the Law... - Name of a song by Bobby Fuller Four * The Ballad of Rocco - The Ballad of Gay Tony ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The majority of missions are puns on real life movies of the same (or similar) names. *''Mall or Nothing'' - All or Nothing *''Death From Above'' - Term, when the victim is unsuspected of death, because attacker kills it from above *''Hold Up'' - Marion Band$' song, also used as Franklin Clinton's theme song *''It's a G Thing'' - Dr Dre - Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang *''Funeral Party'' - Name of an alternative rock band *''Ballas to The Wall'' - Accept - Balls To The Wall *''Point and Shoot'' - Either a reference to point-and-shoot cameras, or to a 2014 film with the same name. *''Desperate Times Call For...'' - Phrase, Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures *''San Andreas Soul'' - Ashford & Simpson - California Soul *''Pier Pressure'' - Term, Peer Pressure *''No Hay Bronca'' - Spanish for 'No problem' *''Hit 'Em Up'' - 2Pac - Hit 'Em Up *''Gassed Up'' - Nebu Kiniza - Gassed Up *''Violent Duct'' - Term, Violent Conduct *''War and Pieces'' - Novel, War and Peace *''Chumash and Grab'' - Term, Smash and Grab *''It Takes a Thief'' - A TV Show *''Gentry Does It'' - Term, Gently Does It *''Blow Up'' - Another term for exploding something *''Romance Isn't Dead'' - Romance is Dead *''Base Invaders'' - Space Invaders *''Crystal Clear Out'' - Term, Crystal Clear *''Diamonds Are For Trevor'' - Diamonds Are Forever *''Master Data'' - Masturbator, Adult Humour. *''Crime Scenester'' - Term, Crime Scene Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Movie References